


Team MGNA,

by javegar453



Series: OC RWBY Teams [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is information about Team MGNA (pronounced Magenta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team MGNA,

Anagram

Megan Knifestrike/tamer = M = Purple

Godric Knifestrike/crotic = G = Gold

Katlin Necrotic/knife = N = Green

Aoywin Firetamer/knife = A = Fire

Semblance

Megan’s semblance is to blend in with the scenery, due to being experimented on as a test tube baby she was embedded with some Grimm blood and as such has the ability to transform into a Grimm she named Azul,she is bonded with the maiden of darkness and gains the ability to turn into black smoke.

Godric’s semblance is to create massive shield walls.

Katlin’s semblance is to create ‘minions’ out of Emerald green dust and dust crystals.

Aoywin’s is an Elementalist but prefers using Fire, her semblance is Glyph’s.

Age

Megan is 17 when she enrols in Beacon, she is 21 when she graduates, she marries Aoywin when they are 25, she is 30 when she has Dara and is 51 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire, by this age she no longer has DID as her personalities merge with the Self.

Godric is 18 when he enrols in Beacon, he is 22 when he graduates, he marries Katlin when they are 26, he is 32 when they have Aileen and is 52 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Katlin is 18 when she enrols in Beacon, she is 22 when she graduates, she marries Godric when they are 26, she is 32 when she has Aileen and is 52 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Aoywin is 17 when she enrols in Beacon, she is 21 when she graduates, she is 51 when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire.

Bust Size

Megan’s bust size is: E Cup

Katlin’s bust size is: D Cup

Aoywin’s bust size is: A Cup

Weapons

Megan’s weapon is a hammer/sniper rifle combination called the Black Widow, she has a guitar/axe/shotgun called Magma, she has a mace/pistol combination called Crimson Serenity, she has a pistol/whip combination called Ghostwalker, she has a shotgun/halberd called Justice Blaster, she has dust infused three section staff called Starshine and she also has a dust rapier/high powered sniper rifle called Silverlight.

Godric’s weapon is a greatsword gun combination called the Almatair.

Katlin’s weapons are two sickle/dagger gun combination called Hrunting and Dyrnwyn.

Aoywin’s weapon is a bolt-action sniper-staff called The Monger.

Features 

Megan is a Snow Leopard Faunus, her features are Snow Leopard coloured hair and a tail along with retractable claws (only in Grimm form), her eye colour is light yellow and black smoke (only in Maiden of Darkness form).

Godric is a human with gold coloured hair and gold coloured eyes.

Katlin is a human with green coloured eyes and emerald hair.

Aoywin is a human with scarlet coloured hair and amber eyes.

Symbols

Megan’s symbol is three claw marks across three other claw marks.

Godric’s symbol is a sword in a stone.

Katlin’s symbol is two sickles crossing each other.

Aoywin’s symbol is a fire glyph.

Outfit Design

Megan’s normal outfit is a purple tank top, black trousers with streaks of purple woven into it and a purple headband, it is called ‘The Panther’. Her other outfit is a pure black bodysuit with a long black cape, it is called “The Phaze”.

Godric’s normal outfit is gold body armour called ‘The Paladin’. His other outfit is a pale gold body armour called “The Tank”.

Katlin’s normal outfit is an emerald coloured leather suit called ‘The Cultist’. Her other outfit is Celadon green bodysuit called “The Zerk”.

Aoywin’s normal outfit is a maroon coloured bodysuit named ‘Flameforged’. Her other outfit is Scarlet leather armour called “The explosion”.

Sexual Orientation

Megan is Bisexual, dates and gets married to Aoywin.

Godric is straight, dates and gets married to Katlin.

Katlin is straight, dates and gets married to Godric.

Aoywin is a lesbian, dates and gets married to Megan.

Parents

Megan: Megan doesn’t know who her birth parents are, only that they are snow leopard Faunus like herself, she spends most of her time looking for them, eventually she does find her parents only to discover that she was a test tube baby and that her ‘parents’ are mad scientists who disregard all life, this leaves Megan in tears as she thought that she had finally found her parents, as Megan and her team turned to leave a smog emitted from the walls and knocks Megan and her team out, when they wake up her team are tied up in an empty room they look around and find out that Megan is missing, Megan wakes up in a chamber (like the one we see in ‘Fall’) she attempts to look around but only sees another chamber, the scientists return and Megan asks them what are they doing and they say that they are helping mankind, Megan asks what about the Faunus and the scientists reply saying fuck the Faunus, they begin whatever experiment they plan on doing, meanwhile back with the rest of team MGNA, they hear the screams of Megan and attempt to escape, Aoywin uses one of her fire glyphs to burn through the ropes tying them together, they retrieve their weapons and run into the room where Megan is being held, only to find it empty bar a strange black smoke and the dead bodies of the scientists beneath it, suddenly the black smoke disappears revealing Megan who is standing shakily before collapsing and fainting, when she wakes up she tells her team what has happened, the scientists made her the next maiden of Darkness, when her team asks what a maiden is, she replies if they remember the old tale of the man with two souls and The Story of the Season, her team say yes and Megan says that both stories are true, shocked, Katlin asks how are they true and Megan says that she is sharing her soul with the previous darkness maiden who had been alive since the time of the first maiden’s, Megan explains that the Maiden of Darkness was dying and wanted to pass her powers on to one who could control them as good as she could, the scientists that discovered her in her frozen state started to experiment on her until she woke up as the smoke they saw before Megan accepted, Megan says that they need to go talk to Ozpin about this as this revelation could be both helpful and catastrophic to the world, her team agrees and they leave, her adopted parents help Megan and Aoywin when Aoywin’s parents discover their relationship and help them move Aoywin’s belonging’s out of the house and into Megan’s room, they are overjoyed when Dara and Aileen are born.

Godric: Godric’s parents are Filkertha and Lilythine Knifestrike, they are the main supplier of Dust for Patch and Signal, and they live in a manor on the outskirts of the town of Pavao, they help Megan and Aoywin when Aoywin’s parents discover their relationship and help them move Aoywin’s belonging’s out of the house and into Megan’s room, they are overjoyed when Dara and Aileen are born.

Katlin: Katlin’s parents are Azamat and Sumayah Necrotic, Azamat is the CEO of Necrotic Dust Company, the NDC supplies Emerald green dust which when used with a semblance creates a many different things e.g. Katlin’s semblance to create creatures using this dust, the NDC was unknowingly helping Galahad, one of Katlin’s friends transition from male to female, Azamat caught on and fired Galahad’s parents and forbade Katlin from ever seeing or speaking to Galahad ever, Katlin decides to enrol to Beacon instead of the Atlas Academy, like her father did and he begrudgingly gives her her weapons, he approves of Godric after learning he comes from a wealthy family.

Aoywin: Aoywin’s parents are Mantle and Katherine Firetamer, they own the popular Flash fire news, Aoywin is the heiress, her parents disapprove of her enrolling in Sanctum until she proves it by excelling at every subject and combat exercise, they miss her after she leaves to enrol in Beacon, before she leaves to go to Beacon Mantle gives Aoywin her weapon, while at Beacon she falls in love with Megan until the concert incident where it is revelled that Megan has DID, this shatters their relationship for a while, they get back together but it takes time to reach where they were before, over the holiday’s Aoywin brings Megan back home with her to meet her parents, her parents think Megan as only Aoywin’s friend until one night when her mother discovers them in the same bed kissing, horrified Katherine leaves and tells Mantle who barges into their room, scaring the couple and prompting Aoywin to scream ‘get out of here dad,’ her dad however grabs a near naked Megan from the bed and drags her towards the front door, he kicks her out wear nothing but her underwear and bra, Mantle shouts in Megan’s face that she is to never see Aoywin again, Aoywin comes out full clothed and brings Megan her clothes and her luggage, Megan is sad to see it and thinks that Aoywin is going to break up with her until she sees Aoywin’s luggage, her parents ask her what does she think she’s doing and she says that she loves Megan and anywhere Megan goes, she goes, her parents says that neither her or Megan are welcome in their house and expect Aoywin to remove her belongings from her room in a week, the couple go to a hotel where they spend the rest of the night, in the morning, Megan calls her parents and ask if they could help with moving all of Aoywin’s belonging’s out of her parents’ house, Megan’s parents asks what’s happened and Megan explains what happened, her parents agree to help and at the end of the week all of Aoywin’s belongings have been removed from Aoywin’s parents house and brought to Megan’s room, later when Megan and Aoywin get married and have Dara, her parents attempt to get custody of Dara away from Megan and Aoywin, in a court debate an argument breaks out between Aoywin and her parents and the judge sends the court out on a break where in a semi-private room Aoywin and her parents have another shouting match, Aoywin asks why are they even trying to gain custody of a person she doesn’t them to have anything to do with and her parents respond by saying that seeing as they failed at properly raising Aoywin, they would take Aoywin’s child and raise them as their own, in an attempt to correct the wrong’s they did in the past, Aoywin responds saying that they are only committing more wrongs by trying to take away her child, her father specks up saying that her and Megan are unfit to take care of a child and Aoywin says that back when Megan had free time when she was younger she would help out at the local orphanage, in fact she was their often enough that many of the children had started calling her mom, they return from break and proceed with the meeting and Aoywin and Megan win the battle.   

Later in Life

Megan and Aoywin get married, their surname is Knifetamer and they have a daughter named Dara, by the time Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts she no longer has DID and is the current Maiden of Darkness and is the maiden of Darkness.

Godric and Katlin get married, their surname is Knifecrotic and they have a daughter named Aileen.

** Lore **

**Megan** : Megan was ‘born’ to two unknown Faunus parents, who abandoned her. Godric and his father found Megan as an almost feral Faunus. Godric and his father then teaches Megan how to fit in with humans and Faunus, Megan enrols in Signal Academy and builds her weapon, the Black Widow which is a hammer-sniper rifle combination. Megan then enrols in Beacon despite her Faunus heritage, she encounters bullies, racism and prejudice against her, she shrugs the bulling, racism and prejudice off. She then collects the White Bishop piece along with her partner Aoywin. She is announced as the leader Team MGNA. She is a female and uses She/Her pronouns. Due to being ‘bitten’ by Azul in her childhood Megan has Dissociative Identity Disorder, she has four different personalities they are: The Guardian, The Singer, Azul and The Self, over the years they have learnt how to switch between the four personalities. Megan tells her team, Team IGNA, RWBY and JNPR that she has DID after an incident where The Singer personality took a man backstage after her band’s concert, Aoywin catches The Singer personality in the act and The Singer just sneers, Aoywin runs off crying, Godric and Katlin head back to Beacon where they find Megan (The Self) crying, Aoywin enters the room and upon seeing Megan quickly leaves, Megan runs after her leaving the other two confused, Megan catches Aoywin and explains what happened, the two go back to their dorm where they ask IGNA, RWBY and JNPR to meet them in their room, Megan explains that she has DID and needs help.

The Guardian personality has the same name as the self, Megan Knifestrike and  is the most dominate as she takes the bullying, prejudice and racism and shrugs it off and laughs in the face of danger, she is the most courageous of the personalities and is trying to help The Self overcome her trauma, her age is 20 and her sexuality is bisexual, to protect The Self which is the true Megan, The Guardian has told no one except their therapist that they have DID, The Guardian uses she/her pronouns, The Singer has her own weapon which is a guitar/axe/shotgun called Magma.

The Singer is called Kathrine and  personality only surfaces when The Self is struck with creative thoughts and feelings, she channels all those creative thoughts and feelings into music, The Singer is more outgoing and more positive than the other personalities, she is the lead singer in her band The Fire Ferret, she also surfaces when a concert is coming up, she doesn’t help The Self in anyway so is a little selfish, her age is 18 and is more sexually active than the other personalities and her sexuality is straight, The Singer uses she/her pronouns.

The Azul personality only surfaces when any of the other personalities get badly injured, he is their anger incarnate, he is also a protector and doesn’t always get along with the other personalities especially The Self as he views The Self as living in the past, when Megan gets extremely angry Azul takes control of her body and shifts to his Grimm form, he doesn’t have an age but if he did it would be over 40 and his sexuality is straight, he uses he/him pronouns but rarely talks when he is in control.

The Self shares the same name as The Guardian, Megan Knifestrike and  personality rarely surfaces but when she does she is depressed, has mood swings, has suicidal thoughts and tendencies, has a sleeping disorder, has anxiety and always thinks that people are out to get her and has panic attacks, The Guardian is trying to help The Self by taking her to a therapist, her age is 20 and her sexuality is lesbian, she uses she/her pronouns.

During a mission, before the current Vytal Festival, Megan and her team discover a lead to her parents and they follow the lead which leads them to an old warehouse, they enter and find two scientists, she asks them if they know her parents and they say that they will answer any questions that Megan has if she stay’s a while with them, she agrees and they go into the living quarters, Megan asks them if they knew who her parents were/are and they answer that they sadly don’t, they do however say that Megan was donated to them for science and Megan asks them what do they mean and they reply that they might not have known the donator’s but they certainly know Megan, Megan starts to get worried and asks the what do they mean by that and the scientists say that Megan was a test tube baby, grown in a test tube and then raised in this lab before running away, the two scientists grin evilly and say that say that now because Megan returned to them, they can continue with their experiments, Megan teary eye aggressively says that she will never help them and the scientists say that she doesn’t have a chose and the two don gas masks, a smog emits from the walls and knocks Megan, Godric, Katlin and Aoywin out. Godric, Katlin and Aoywin awaken sometime later, tied up in an empty room, they look around and discover that Megan is missing. Megan wakes up in a chamber (similar to the one in ‘Fall’) she attempts to escape but finds the chamber completely locked, hearing Megan’s attempt at escape one of the scientists walks over to gloat saying that Megan will never get out of the chamber, the other scientists powers on another machine and Megan can see another person in the chamber, this person however looks much older, Megan asks who that person is and the scientists say that she is the current maiden of Darkness, Megan asks what does that mean and the scientists recount the tale of the man with two souls and the story of the season and how they tie in together, Megan asks what do they plan to do with her and the scientists say that they are going to combine Megan’s soul with the Maiden of Darkness’s soul, Megan asks why and the scientists say it is for science, Megan says won't that kill her and the scientists say that she is dying and would probably pass on in a week or so and they start the experiment, meanwhile back with the rest of team MGNA, they hear the screams of Megan and attempt to escape, Aoywin uses one of her fire glyphs to burn through the ropes tying them together, they retrieve their weapons and run into the room where Megan is being held, only to find it empty bar a strange black smoke and the dead bodies of the scientists beneath it, suddenly the black smoke disappears revealing Megan who is standing shakily before collapsing and fainting, when she wakes up she tells her team what has happened, the scientists made her the next maiden of Darkness, when her team asks what a maiden is, she replies if they remember the old tale of the man with two souls and The Story of the Season, her team say yes and Megan says that both stories are true, shocked, Katlin asks how are they true and Megan says that she is sharing her soul with the previous darkness maiden who had been alive since the time of the first maiden’s, Megan explains that the Maiden of Darkness was dying and wanted to pass her powers on to one who could control them as good as she could, the scientists that discovered her in her frozen state started to experiment on her until she woke up as the smoke they say before Megan accepted, Megan says that they need to go talk to Ozpin about this as this revelation could be both helpful and catastrophic to the world, her team agrees and they leave on top of becoming the Maiden of Darkness Megan inherited a verity of weapons. Megan and Aoywin win the legal custody of their child as Aoywin’s parents were trying to gain custody over Dara. Later when she is 30 years old RWBY Max and Chloe introduce a parallel version of Max and Chloe, the LiS group leave and Team MGNA enjoy their evening Dara and Aileen play together and Aoywin comments on it saying they are cute, later when she is 51 and Dara has graduated from Beacon when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire and no longer has DID.

 **Godric** : Godric was born to Filkertha and Lilythine Knifestrike, Godric and his father finds Megan while out hunting, Godric and his father brings Megan home to their mansion on the island of Patch, they taught Megan how to read, write and dress properly, Godric enrols to Signal Academy, their he built his weapon, a Greatsword-rifle combination called Almatair. Godric enrols at beacon, he tries to help Megan with the bulling, racism and prejudice but it doesn’t really help. He then collects the other White Bishop piece along with his partner Katlin. Godric is the second member of MGNA. He is a male and uses He/Him pronouns. Godric finds out that Megan has DID after an incident where her Singer personality took a man backstage after her band's concert, Aoywin catches The Singer personality in the act and Aoywin runs off crying not giving an explanation to Godric or Katlin, Godric and Katlin return to Beacon where they find Megan crying, Aoywin enters the room and upon seeing Megan quickly leaves, Megan runs after her leaving the two confused, a few minutes later the two come back and after getting IGNA, RWBY and JNPR to meet them in their room, Megan explains that she has DID and needs help. During a mission, before the current Vytal Festival, Megan and her team discover a lead to her parents and they follow the lead which leads them to an old warehouse, they enter and find two scientists, she asks them if they know her parents and they say that they will answer any questions that Megan has if she stay’s a while with them, she agrees and they go into the living quarters, Megan asks them if they knew who her parents were/are and they answer that they sadly don’t, they do however say that Megan was donated to them for science and Megan asks them what do they mean and they reply that they might not have known the donator’s but they certainly know Megan, Megan starts to get worried and asks the what do they mean by that and the scientists say that Megan was a test tube baby, grown in a test tube and then raised in this lab before running away, the two scientists grin evilly and say that say that now because Megan returned to them, they can continue with their experiments, Megan teary eye aggressively says that she will never help them and the scientists say that she doesn’t have a chose and the two don gas masks, a smog emits from the walls and knocks Megan, Godric, Katlin and Aoywin out. Godric, Katlin and Aoywin awaken sometime later, tied up in an empty room, they look around and discover that Megan is missing. Megan wakes up in a chamber (similar to the one in ‘Fall’) she attempts to escape but finds the chamber completely locked, hearing Megan’s attempt at escape one of the scientists walks over to gloat saying that Megan will never get out of the chamber, the other scientists powers on another machine and Megan can see another person in the chamber, this person however looks much older, Megan asks who that person is and the scientists say that she is the current maiden of Darkness, Megan asks what does that mean and the scientists recount the tale of the man with two souls and the story of the season and how they tie in together, Megan asks what do they plan to do with her and the scientists say that they are going to combine Megan’s soul with the Maiden of Darkness’s soul, Megan asks why and the scientists say it is for science, Megan says wont that kill her and the scientists say that she is dying and would probably pass on in a week or so and they start the experiment, meanwhile back with the rest of team MGNA, they hear the screams of Megan and attempt to escape, Aoywin uses one of her fire glyphs to burn through the ropes tying them together, they retrieve their weapons and run into the room where Megan is being held, only to find it empty bar a strange black smoke and the dead bodies of the scientists beneath it, suddenly the black smoke disappears revealing Megan who is standing shakily before collapsing and fainting, when she wakes up she tells her team what has happened, the scientists made her the next maiden of Darkness, when her team asks what a maiden is, she replies if they remember the old tale of the man with two souls and The Story of the Season, her team say yes and Megan says that both stories are true, shocked, Katlin asks how are they true and Megan says that she is sharing her soul with the previous darkness maiden who had been alive since the time of the first maiden’s, Megan explains that the Maiden of Darkness was dying and wanted to pass her powers on to one who could control them as good as she could, the scientists that discovered her in her frozen state started to experiment on her until she woke up as the smoke they say before Megan accepted, Megan says that they need to go talk to Ozpin about this as this revelation could be both helpful and catastrophic to the world, her team agrees and they leave. Later when he is 30 years old RWBY Max and Chloe introduce a parallel version of Max and Chloe, the LiS group leave and Team MGNA enjoy their evening until Dara and Aileen play together and Aoywin comments on it saying they are cute, later when he is 52 and Aileen has graduated from Beacon when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire and no longer has DID.

 **Katlin Necrotic** : Katlin Necrotic was born to Mathew and Elizabeth Necrotic. Katlin is the third in line heiress to the Necrotic dust company (not to be confused with the Schnee dust company, the Necrotic dust company only specialize in the Green dust.) Katlin then receives a gift from her father, which are a combination of a pistol and a sickle and she calls the pistol-sickle/dagger’s combo: Hrunting and Dyrnwyn after telling her father that she was going to enrol to Beacon like her friend Weiss, when she arrives she is stunned at Megan and how she presents herself, she also rebuff’s Megan’s flirtatious attitude. She and Godric team up when they have to find the relics, she and Megan chose the white Bishop piece. Katlin is the third member of MGNA. She is a female and uses She/Her pronouns. Katlin finds out that Megan has DID after an incident after The Singer's concert she took an man to the backstage and she got caught by Aoywin, Aoywin runs off crying, not giving her and Godric and explanation, later Katlin and Godric returned to Beacon where they find Megan crying, Aoywin enters the room and upon seeing Megan quickly leaves, Megan runs after her leaving the two confused, a few minutes later Megan and Aoywin return and ask IGNA, RWBY and JNPR to meet them in their room, Megan explains that she has DID and needs help. During a mission, before the current Vytal Festival, Megan and her team discover a lead to her parents and they follow the lead which leads them to an old warehouse, they enter and find two scientists, she asks them if they know her parents and they say that they will answer any questions that Megan has if she stay’s a while with them, she agrees and they go into the living quarters, Megan asks them if they knew who her parents were/are and they answer that they sadly don’t, they do however say that Megan was donated to them for science and Megan asks them what do they mean and they reply that they might not have known the donator’s but they certainly know Megan, Megan starts to get worried and asks the what do they mean by that and the scientists say that Megan was a test tube baby, grown in a test tube and then raised in this lab before running away, the two scientists grin evilly and say that say that now because Megan returned to them, they can continue with their experiments, Megan teary eye aggressively says that she will never help them and the scientists say that she doesn’t have a chose and the two don gas masks, a smog emits from the walls and knocks Megan, Godric, Katlin and Aoywin out. Godric, Katlin and Aoywin awaken sometime later, tied up in an empty room, they look around and discover that Megan is missing. Megan wakes up in a chamber (similar to the one in ‘Fall’) she attempts to escape but finds the chamber completely locked, hearing Megan’s attempt at escape one of the scientists walks over to gloat saying that Megan will never get out of the chamber, the other scientists powers on another machine and Megan can see another person in the chamber, this person however looks much older, Megan asks who that person is and the scientists say that she is the current maiden of Darkness, Megan asks what does that mean and the scientists recount the tale of the man with two souls and the story of the season and how they tie in together, Megan asks what do they plan to do with her and the scientists say that they are going to combine Megan’s soul with the Maiden of Darkness’s soul, Megan asks why and the scientists say it is for science, Megan says wont that kill her and the scientists say that she is dying and would probably pass on in a week or so and they start the experiment, meanwhile back with the rest of team MGNA, they hear the screams of Megan and attempt to escape, Aoywin uses one of her fire glyphs to burn through the ropes tying them together, they retrieve their weapons and run into the room where Megan is being held, only to find it empty bar a strange black smoke and the dead bodies of the scientists beneath it, suddenly the black smoke disappears revealing Megan who is standing shakily before collapsing and fainting, when she wakes up she tells her team what has happened, the scientists made her the next maiden of Darkness, when her team asks what a maiden is, she replies if they remember the old tale of the man with two souls and The Story of the Season, her team say yes and Megan says that both stories are true, shocked, Katlin asks how are they true and Megan says that she is sharing her soul with the previous darkness maiden who had been alive since the time of the first maiden’s, Megan explains that the Maiden of Darkness was dying and wanted to pass her powers on to one who could control them as good as she could, the scientists that discovered her in her frozen state started to experiment on her until she woke up as the smoke they say before Megan accepted, Megan says that they need to go talk to Ozpin about this as this revelation could be both helpful and catastrophic to the world, her team agrees and they leave. Later when she is 30 years old RWBY Max and Chloe introduce a parallel version of Max and Chloe, the LiS group leave and Team MGNA enjoy their evening until Dara and Aileen play together and Aoywin comments on it saying they are cute, later when she is 52 and Aileen has graduated from Beacon when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire and no longer has DID.

 **Aoywin Firetamer** : Born to Mantle and Katherine Firetamer, Aoywin is the heiress of the Firetamer house. The Firetamer’s own a highly popular Newspaper. Aoywin enrols in Sanctum, she excels at every subject and combat exercise. She then decides to enrol and Beacon academy rather than Haven Academy. Her father gives Aoywin her weapon which is a bolt-action sniper rifle combined with a quarter staff, Aoywin calls the weapon The Monger. When Aoywin arrives at Beacon, Godric becomes smitted with her, but unfortunately for Godric Aoywin prefers girls over guys, but when retrieving the white Bishop piece, she is teamed up with Megan. Aoywin is the fourth member of MGNA. She is a female and uses She/Her pronouns. Aoywin finds out that Megan has DID when she tries to go backstage to get an autograph from The Singer, but she finds Megan and a man, Megan sneers at Aoywin and she runs off crying, she returns to Beacon three hours later, when she returns to their dorm room she finds Godric, Katlin and a crying Megan, upon seeing this Aoywin runs off in anger, Megan catches up with her and explains what happened, the two return to the dorm room and Megan asks IGNA, RWBY and JNPR to meet in their room, Megan explains that she has DID and needs help. During a mission, before the current Vytal Festival, Megan and her team discover a lead to her parents and they follow the lead which leads them to an old warehouse, they enter and find two scientists, she asks them if they know her parents and they say that they will answer any questions that Megan has if she stay’s a while with them, she agrees and they go into the living quarters, Megan asks them if they knew who her parents were/are and they answer that they sadly don’t, they do however say that Megan was donated to them for science and Megan asks them what do they mean and they reply that they might not have known the donator’s but they certainly know Megan, Megan starts to get worried and asks the what do they mean by that and the scientists say that Megan was a test tube baby, grown in a test tube and then raised in this lab before running away, the two scientists grin evilly and say that say that now because Megan returned to them, they can continue with their experiments, Megan teary eye aggressively says that she will never help them and the scientists say that she doesn’t have a chose and the two don gas masks, a smog emits from the walls and knocks Megan, Godric, Katlin and Aoywin out. Godric, Katlin and Aoywin awaken sometime later, tied up in an empty room, they look around and discover that Megan is missing. Megan wakes up in a chamber (similar to the one in ‘Fall’) she attempts to escape but finds the chamber completely locked, hearing Megan’s attempt at escape one of the scientists walks over to gloat saying that Megan will never get out of the chamber, the other scientists powers on another machine and Megan can see another person in the chamber, this person however looks much older, Megan asks who that person is and the scientists say that she is the current maiden of Darkness, Megan asks what does that mean and the scientists recount the tale of the man with two souls and the story of the season and how they tie in together, Megan asks what do they plan to do with her and the scientists say that they are going to combine Megan’s soul with the Maiden of Darkness’s soul, Megan asks why and the scientists say it is for science, Megan says wont that kill her and the scientists say that she is dying and would probably pass on in a week or so and they start the experiment, meanwhile back with the rest of team MGNA, they hear the screams of Megan and attempt to escape, Aoywin uses one of her fire glyphs to burn through the ropes tying them together, they retrieve their weapons and run into the room where Megan is being held, only to find it empty bar a strange black smoke and the dead bodies of the scientists beneath it, suddenly the black smoke disappears revealing Megan who is standing shakily before collapsing and fainting, when she wakes up she tells her team what has happened, the scientists made her the next maiden of Darkness, when her team asks what a maiden is, she replies if they remember the old tale of the man with two souls and The Story of the Season, her team say yes and Megan says that both stories are true, shocked, Katlin asks how are they true and Megan says that she is sharing her soul with the previous darkness maiden who had been alive since the time of the first maiden’s, Megan explains that the Maiden of Darkness was dying and wanted to pass her powers on to one who could control them as good as she could, the scientists that discovered her in her frozen state started to experiment on her until she woke up as the smoke they say before Megan accepted, Megan says that they need to go talk to Ozpin about this as this revelation could be both helpful and catastrophic to the world, her team agrees and they leave. Later when she is 30 years old RWBY Max and Chloe introduce a parallel version of Max and Chloe, the LiS group leave and Team MGNA enjoy their evening until Dara and Aileen play together and Aoywin comments on it saying they are cute, later when she is 51 and Dara has graduated from Beacon when Elizabeth Schnee-Polendina-Rose-Sustrai is summoned to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire and no longer has DID.

 

 


End file.
